Dancing with Snow White
by dukefan01
Summary: inspired by the new chapter, Alternate universe of a dance with Rukia. Summery sucks.


**I really don't have time for this right now, but oh well. Here we go with a new story. I hope you like it. No I do not own Bleach and the title is a play on the newest chapter. Thank you for reading. Alternate universe!**

The ballroom seemed to take on a slightly grimmer atmosphere as the Prince of Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki, entered. He had bright orange hair that would usually make him stand out, but his black suit helped him blend in easily into the shadows behind. He hated things like this. They were stupid and boring in his opinion, but his father gave him no choice in the matter. Most of the people who attended these were the royalty of the surrounding Providences, nobles, and the chosen few that people felt were going to end up high enough to attend these things. They were a popularity contest in Ichigo's opinion, and he wanted nothing to do with it. He glanced around to see if he knew anyone. Suddenly a raven haired young man caught his eye. The hair and the boy's blue eyes were highlighted by his white clothing, and Ichigo gave a smirk. It was his second cousin, Uryu Ishida, the Prince of the Wandenreich people. He knew Uryu well enough to know that this wasn't his thing either. In fact Uryu was the only one Ichigo knew that hated them just as much, if not more, then himself. It most likely was the boy's father that forced him to come as well. However any pity he had for his cousin vanished when he saw the young man's companion. It was the Flower Princess, Orihime Inoue. She had long burnt orange hair that moved about her as they danced across the floor and she wore a light green dress that made her look like a beautiful flower caught in the wind in a vast field. Knowing that he wasn't going to get to talk to Uryu, Ichigo shifted his gaze around the room. Dancing nearby was his sister Yuzu and her companion for the evening. Yuzu had light brown hair pulled back in two pigtails and wore a beautiful yellow dress. Her companion for the evening was a young red haired and high tempered boy named Jinta. His other sister Karin outright refused to come. He then caught sight of long purple hair and turned to see Princess Yoruichi of the Seireitei and her companion Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail with a long red dress that hugged her body, and Kisuke was a scruffy blonde man with a loose black suit. Ichigo ignored them and looked around the room. He could pick out a few fast track soldiers; Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru, and Kenpachi Zaraki. With them were some very interesting companions, like Nanao Ise, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Retsu Unohana. Ichigo then saw a red haired young man. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to join his friend Renji as they stood up against the wall.

"Hey." Renji greeted as he approached. Ichigo nodded. "Father force you to come again?" Renji taunted. Ichigo scowled.

"I hate these things..." Ichigo started.

"They're boring and they're a waste of time. No one worth talking to comes and it has no purpose." Renji finished. He had heard Ichigo and even Uryu's opinions about these balls so often that he could quote them without any effort at all. Then the room fell quiet. Out of curiosity the boys looked to where everyone was gathered. They moved aside and Renji and Ichigo finally could see what the fuss was about. A young woman with short black hair and piercing violet eyes stood in the center. She wore a dress that looked as though it was made of snow and ice itself. The top fit her perfectly with a snowflake-like pattern across her chest, then fell off in the back, leaving her entire back exposed. From the waist down the dress flowed into skirt that went down to her feet. From her elbows down were white gloves. Both boys stared at her.

"Who is she?" Ichigo finally asked. Renji sneered.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki. The Princess of the Rukongai. I'd avoid her though. She's a great girl, but her brother Byakuya Kuchiki can be really scary when he wants to be." Renji said. He knew what would happen, and sure enough Ichigo was ignoring him. Rukia moved forward, as if floating above the ground, reminding him of falling snow, but when each step landed, he had a fear that she would brake apart like thin ice. Finally, deciding to talk to her, he walked forward. Rukia looked up at him as he finally reached her.

"Hi." he said. She gave him a cocky smile.

"Hi." she repeated. Ichigo suddenly became aware of the music that had been playing. Slowly, he reached his hand out toward her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She had that same cocky grin, but she accepted his hand. However, any idea's that Ichigo had of leading this dance were dashed from his mind. Rukia took control instantly, and led him over the floor, moving with such grace and beauty. They glided along, Rukia in the lead looking so fragile and graceful that Ichigo nearly forgot how to breath. They could have been there for only a minute or all of eternity for all Ichigo knew. Then a gloved hand squeezed his shoulder, pulling him and by extension Rukia, to a stop. He twisted his head back to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking at him.

"I'm cutting in." he said in a flat voice that left no room for argument. Ichigo nodded and let go of Rukia's hand, moving back a step. Byakuya and Rukia then walked away. Renji approched Ichigo, laughing.

"What did I tell you? You're an idiot." Renji teased. Ichigo glared at him. "See, you came to the ball and you left with nothing, just like always." he went on to say. To his surprise Ichigo didn't get mad. Ichigo just gave him a soft smile.

"Not true." he said.

"HUH?" Renji asked, extremely confused. He wondered if he missed something.

"I'll leave with a dance from Snow White." he said. Renji just laughed and walked away, but Ichigo watched Rukia's retreating back. That seemed the best way to describe her. As graceful and beautiful as the falling snow, as fragile as ice and as strong and forceful as a winter storm. However, just when she is in grasp, she dissolves away like melting snow. With that thought in mind Ichigo went to go get his coat and leave, ready to yell at his Dad for forcing him to go in the first place.


End file.
